Wondering
by House of Slytherin
Summary: A Muggle Course? Well, Draco seems to be having trouble so who better than a muggle loving Ginny to help him? Of course it isn't by choice. D/G PG-13 For now.


****

Wondering 

[Summary] _A muggle course? Well, Draco seems to be having trouble so who better than a muggle loving Ginny to help him? Of course it isn't by choice. D/G _

Virginia Weasly, that name never seems to suit me no matter what day it is, what time of day it is, it just never works for me. So of course everyone knows me as Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly's kid sister. The Dream Team, don't even get me started. At 16 I'm disgusted with them and really ask me self over and over again how could I have ever been crushing Potter? 'The Boy-Who-Lived'? That just repulses me now. 

This year started off great, I have a few close friends with whom are loyal and we get along wonderfully. This is my 6th year here at Hogwarts. I am also excited because this year a new course of muggle studies is a must take. My dad, Author Weasly was absolutely delighted and encouraged me to do well and pay very close attention. The unfortunate part is that 4 and 5 years share the class along with 6 and 7 years sharing the class. Everyone also knows that Gryffindor also is stuck with Slytherin. Which means Dream Team with Draco and company, rather fat arses. 

After comparing my schedule with friends, Tanya, Blaire, Enya, and Phyllis we found that I only shared a total of three classes with any of them. This bummed me but I didn't say anything. They shared practically every class together I noticed. 

On my way to the Gryffindor common room I ran right into a slimy Slytherin, literally! 

"Watch were your going weasel!" Malfoy shouted angrily. I looked at him staring into his gray colored eyes gave him a smug look, one that sometimes was his own and walked towards the fat lady. 

"I'm authority here!" he yelled following me. 

"Really? Well then, this school is going to be worse than hell," I stated whispering "O.W.L." to the fat lady and she swung open. Well, that's Hermione for you. 

I was surprised when I turned around to come face-to-face to Draco. He gave me a famous smirk and commented on how the common room was drab looking. 

Over the last couple of years I had been that shy, quiet, kind of girl but last year and this year I'm changing becoming the girl people want to get to know. Apparently at least that's what Blaire told me and let me tell you, she's usually right. 

"Yes well, snakes would make a room more interesting wouldn't they," I said sarcastically. Ron and Harry came down from the boy's tower arguing about something but stopped when they say Malfoy. 

"Get out," Harry said coolly. He looked at me and I met his eyes glaring at him. He pisses me off so much! I love Ron dearly because he is my brother but him being a part of the Dream Team is sickening. 

"Well, hello to you too. Ginny and I were just having a decent conversation," he said dryly. I looked at him scrunching my nose but didn't say anything. His cool clear eyes looked at me and swiftly glanced upward back to Ron and Harry. 

"Get away from my sister," Ron said through gritted teeth. 

"Is that an order? Because Weasel, I think that I'm the one to give orders," he said crisply to them. 

Before they could respond he left through the fat lady and they looked at me questioningly. I gave them a blank look and made my way towards the girl's tower because I needed to prepare myself for the day. 

"How could they!" I yelled desperately to Tanya and Enya. They looked at me knowing what had happened. I mean, who didn't know? After the show we put on. 

Well during that wonderful class of muggle studies which I found out Dumbledore himself teaches because I was late and Malfoy was late we ended up paired together for some stupid project. He and I protested commenting that wasn't fair which didn't turn out too well because now for a week along with Draco I have detention. Which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't with Snape. The T-O-R-T-U-R-E!!!! 

A/N: What do you think? Please review! Lol 

House of Slytherin 


End file.
